Trapped
by Myfaerytale
Summary: When trying to find information about her past, Arizona gets trapped in a situation she never thought she would experience. (A/U Calzona fic with lots of mystery and a dash of horror. Sorry the summary sucks lol)


A/N: this is an A/U. It will get a little tense and-hopefully if I do a good job-a little scary and mysterious. So, for those who like that kind of thing, I hope you stick around:)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. (plot inspired by a movie named _Summer's Moon. _

* * *

><p>Stock·holm syn·drome<p>

*noun

feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor

* * *

><p>It was a rare hot day.<p>

Arizona was holding a gym bag on her shoulder, her scuffed up shoes leaving a puff of dirt filled smoke and a loud sound beneath them. Her eye liner was smudging, the heat becoming too much for it to withstand. It was quiet, and she followed suit, her dry, cracked lips staying shut.

Hitchhiking was not something she preferred to do, but with her current situation, it was the _only_ thing to do. There have been a few cars that passed, but that's all they did. They made no stops, flipping her off and honking with each thumb pointed their way. Her grey sweatpants, blue t-shirt and matching sweater were not helping her in the slightest bit as she tried to keep her body temperature cool.

She wiped her forehead, the perspiration causing beads of sweat to gather all over her face. Her duffel bag, which was full of clothes and few other belongings, was becoming heavier by the minute. She glanced at the road when she heard another car approach. She sped up her pace and stuck out her hand, her thumb poking out from her tightened fist. She needed to get a ride soon or else she was dead out here.

It usually rained here; actually, it always rained here. It were as if the gods were against her, her being the playmate with bad luck.

A truck slowed to a crawl before coming to a stop beside her. Arizona mentally sighed in relief as she clutched the bag tighter to her side and climbed inside the vehicle. The air was much cooler compared to the heat of outside, her skin gaining goose bumps quickly as it adjusted to the new temperature. She dropped her bag on the car's floor and turned her head to look at the person who let her in.

"Thanks," she was relieved to finally be in a safe environment, the tone echoing through the car.

"No problem."

Arizona looked around the car, seeing random beer cans lying around. She looked at the driver, "I'm Lauren," the woman said. Her eyes were a dark green, her blonde hair barely tickling her shoulders. She was beautiful and Arizona couldn't help but rake her eyes over the woman for a moment.

"Arizona," she responded.

"Oh cool, like the state?"

Arizona sighed in irritation. It wasn't the woman's fault that she didn't know of her name's origin so she brushed the annoyance off.

"Uh, yeah." She cleared her throat, brushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"So what are you doing all the way out here in Seattle?" she asked.

Arizona looked over at her while putting her feet over her duffel bag. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she watched the woman constantly check the rear view mirror, a tongue darting out to lick her lips.

"Just visiting some family."

"Family, huh? Where are you headed?" She drove slower, the way her eyes now seemed to focus more on Arizona than the road sending various negative flags.

"Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Hmm." Lauren looked at her once again; Arizona felt violated at the way her eyes seemed to stare at her as if she weren't wearing any clothes.

The car seemed to slow its pace minutely. Arizona turned to look at Lauren discovering her hands playing with the string at the top of her shirt.

"What do you say to a little fun? For this favor I mean," her eyes had a wicked glint, the black of her lace bra showing as her top was thrown over to the back seat.

Arizona growled. She felt for the silver hand gun on the waist band of her pants and pulled it out, aiming it at her head.

"I suggest you put your shirt on and drive."

Lauren's eyes went wide, a small 'o' forming on her lips as she quickly placed her shirt back on and started the car. Arizona was shaking, her nerves on edge and her breathing coming out in pants. She didn't' think she had it in her to pull that big of a stunt, but she wasn't her to be used or messed around with.

She had more important things to do.

* * *

><p>Arizona went into her sweater's pocket pulling out her carton of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it in what appeared to be one swift motion. She took a deep pull, her lungs burning, and let the smoke out in ringlets into the now damaged air.<p>

She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, and walked slowly down the street that led to the hospital she was looking for. As her cigarette got smaller, her stomach's appetite got larger. She flicked the bud from her fingers, and buried it into the ground. She could feel the rain approaching the town, the humidity adding a sheen to her skin. Arizona looked around, the many buildings catching her eye but none seeming to provide what she was seeking.

She needed something to eat...and a few others things, too. Arizona shuffled through her duffel bag, but found she only had a few dollars.

Well damn.

Arizona walked a little faster, looking for anything resembling an outlet store. She stumbled a few times and bumped into a few people, a few heated words sent to her along the way. A little further down the street, she saw a store with a small parking lot in front of it. Arizona glanced around seeing nothing but a few cars in the lot. It was the perfect opportunity; there weren't that many people around, so completing this taste would be much easier than she anticipated. She walked into the store, a person occupying the store clerk's time and a chubby police officer standing off to the side.

She needed to seem like she was part of society, blend in. She thought for a minute, questioning what any other woman would do, any person for that matter, so that she wouldn't seem so suspicious. She walked up to a stand holding many sunglasses and tried a few on.

"Hmm," she murmured smiling at herself in the mirror. She looked around seeing no one, and shoved the sunglasses in her bag. She wasn't a thief, she never stole anything in her life, but this rush of adrenaline was controlling her actions. She walked around a little more, taking some soda, bread, etc. She thought she was doing a pretty job of being stealthy. She tried to keep her blue eyes alert and aware, her hands trembling further by the minute. She knew she was in deep shit when she reached for a loaf of bread and was grabbed by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing, ma'am?"

She panicked for a moment, her eyes looking for something to stall the officer with before they started gathering with tears. She didn't have time to cry at her being caught, she needed to run and find a safe place to hide. She didn't expect anything like this to happen. She didn't expect her _life _to end up like this.

She used all her weight to push the officer away, a yelp falling from her lips in fear. She wasn't sure if she was cut out for this. All she wanted was to meet him. That's all she ever wanted ever since she found out about his existence. But she was broke, she had no money and know she was beginning to doubt the decision to go to Seattle.

There was now a light rain hitting the pavement, and Arizona had nowhere to go.

"Hey!" she heard. She looked over to a woman with long dark wave her over. She stood next to an old fashioned car, her dark leather jacket protecting her from the oncoming rain. Arizona's heart was beating fast, her body acting instead of her mind. She was drawn over, the playful look in the woman's eyes intriguing.

Arizona flashed a smile at the foreign woman when she made her way over, her dimples popping out. Simultaneously, she was pushed into the car, a whispered "stay low," echoing through the vehicle before the door was shut.

She couldn't see anything aside from the light, fancy leather that draped the seats. She could smell the fresh scent of cleaning supplies and a hint of sweet perfume. Whoever this person was, was loaded. She kept her flushed cheeks pressed against the seat, her ears listening out for the outside world.

She could hear some mumbling, but it was overpowered but the building rain. She quivered when a wet strand of her fell onto her cheek, the air blowing directly into her face from a miniscule vent not helping in the slightest. She jumped when the car door opened, mocha hands patting her behind. "Come on, we have to get out of here before they notice I lied."

Arizona remained speechless, the kind gesture provided by this beautiful woman throwing her off. "Uh," she moved and straightened herself out, the warmth of the other woman's hands sending fire up her arms. "Thank you."

The woman simply smiled back and started her car to pull out onto the street. "No problem."


End file.
